dungeonoverlordfandomcom-20200215-history
New Dungeon Overlord Wiki:Archive
Category:Admin This is a place where editors can temporarily/permanently store information that they don't want to be lost and want a quick reference back to later. Why is this useful? Well... it will have it's usefulnesses for KTCAOP at least. Announcements I haven't figured out how to do that announcement/box/form thing yet. So this is where it will go =P. Anyways, I have posted up somewhat of a poll and wanted to know what you think! feel free to head over to Admin_Talk and let me know what you think! =) I also want to extend a special welcome to all visitors from shadowclan.org. We appreciate your visit and hope that you enjoy your stay! KTCAOP 06:08, January 25, 2011 (EST) See the latest Wiki-wide discussion at Admin_Talk! =) A special welcome to all visitors that are visiting from shadowclan.org and from octopusoverlords.com! ~ KTCAOP 13:53, February 6, 2011 (EST) January 30, 2011 A new Admin_Talk is now up! Just something random and fun and interesting (or at least I think so). Feel free to discuss it to your hearts content! KTCAOP 11:56, January 30, 2011 (EST) Admin Talks The Vote on the Skin of the Wikipedia So this will be one of the places where I can have global announcements with you, the people. If this doesn't work I'll just post this in the the forum. Here is where I will ask general feedback and what not from all of you. For the first part, I would like to get your feedback on the skins of this wiki. I'm generally happy with it, however, there are a couple of other skins that are possible. There are more than this, but it is just ugly. So here is how this works, please vote by signing (that is, putting four tildes ~~~~ below the skin that you would prefer. Any signature that is not done correctly will be thrown out. http://overlord.referata.com/w/index.php?title=Main_Page&useskin=monobook - This is what I have set it as and is what I consider to be the "default" or "standard" skin of a wikipedia page. It's the cleanest, nicest of them in my opinion. But again, this is my opinion. KTCAOP 00:08, January 25, 2011 (EST) http://overlord.referata.com/w/index.php?title=Main_Page&useskin=referencebook - Essentially the same, but this is the referata default http://overlord.referata.com/w/index.php?title=Main_Page&useskin=vector - This is now the default/standard skin of the wikipedias today. While this does have something to it, It feels a bit restricting and "new" to me. I dislike how people have gone away from the sharp edges and what not to try to make it look more aesthetic by looking rounded and bubbly. It annoys me, but if I had to choose a second place, this is what I would choose as my second place. n47h4n 00:31, January 25, 2011 (EST): I like the way the sidebar looks in this one, and how the editing buttons are separated from the rest. I think the default one is fine, but this got my vote because of the lack of unnecessary boxes. PeteD 05:20, January 25, 2011 (EST): This layout is much sleeker than any of the others, and has my vote. The ones with yellow in them get seventy negative votes from me, they look awful. I like the vector skin, monobook is good too but vector seems more fancy : --Bibendus 09:48, January 25, 2011 (EST) http://overlord.referata.com/w/index.php?title=Main_Page&useskin=vectorata - Again, the same as above, in the referata default color. Yellow is ugly in my opinion. http://overlord.referata.com/w/index.php?title=Main_Page&useskin=whitebook - Like monobook, just without the background thing. That's it! Feel free to sign and let me know what you think =). Thank you everyone! =D KTCAOP 00:08, January 25, 2011 (EST) Something that may be of Interest to You Questions? Comments? Enjoy looking at Data! MENUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU xD : --Bibendus 12:20, January 30, 2011 (EST) Oh wait I didn't see the pdf thing... I luv these things :P Do the stats mean that this wiki has a 5k daily visitors pool? BTW don't you see that resource page is the third page people is looking for? Please add it to the menu :| : --Bibendus 12:24, January 30, 2011 (EST) *Average 5k pageviews, or clicks to or within the page. We average around 200 visitors a day I believe. KTCAOP 16:21, January 30, 2011 (EST) WYGIWYG Editor Activated WYSIWYG Editor has been activated. Just wanted to see if it helps at all. If it doesn't or causes problems I can just disable it rather easily. Feel free to let me know what you think about it! Thanks! KTCAOP 22:33, February 5, 2011 (EST) General Discussion Conversations General Discussion Please, help us filling this wiki with new informations ~Bibendus Hate Generation needs help. Please add entries to the 'Retaliation' section. ~PeteD Research needs basic information filled out. Javamonkey79 04:31, January 22, 2011 (EST) Understand that concepts are the "what", and mechanics are the "how". A trap is something that is, and raiding is something you do. More appropriate words may be preferable. Suggestions are welcome. : ~PeteD Yeah. I agree with that, but I think the Research page should be more about how to optimize your researching abilities than a description of what research is. I'm on the fence with Experience and Dungeon Tiles. They could go either way. : ~n47h4n Ok, so I'm no longer anywhere near the fence when it comes to Dungeon Tiles. They're definitely a what. The Dungeon Defense page can take care of how to use your tiles efficiently. Also, I realize that I'm not King of the Wiki (yet... muhaha), so these are just my suggestions. Do with them what you will. : ~n47h4n Experience is clearly a "what". Gaining experience is a mechanic. Research, the resource, is also a "thing", while for instance optimizing research input would be a "how". : ~PeteD Yes, but Gaining Experience and Gaining Levels are currently the main focus of the Experience page. The Research page... isn't really anything yet, but I was assuming it would be about Optimizing Research, despite the simpler page title. Research could also be treated as a Resource page, with subsections for optimizing, or there could be two separate pages, one for the resource definition, and the other for the optimizing mechanic. It's probably not that important though; people should be able to find the information anyway. : ~n47h4n Concepts must be used ONLY for the list of objects/things you can use ingame, mechanics should be used for game mechanics and hints. Don't move them again please : --Bibendus 06:50, January 23, 2011 (EST) If that's what you want you should call them something else. Also your revert is in conflict with your own statement; Experience, Research and Dungeon Tiles are clearly "objects/things you can use ingame". : ~PeteD I'm talking about lists of things you can use in the game, experience is clearly a game mechanic. I didn't choose the titles Concepts and Mechanics, they shure must be changed with something more clear : --Bibendus 07:07, January 23, 2011 (EST) I'll agree that Experience is a strange fellow. But you can't be haphazard with things like this. You say "things you can use in game are concepts." Research can be used in game (to buy technologies), therefore by your own standards it is not a mechanic. Yet you put it there. I came up with the categories, as you can read above, because none existed. In order to prevent conflict, I will capitulate and put some thought into a replacement. : ~PeteD I just said that the names used to categorize mechanics and concepts is WRONG. We must divide all by LIST OF THINGS and GAME MECHANICS, maybe with better names. Experience is a game mechanic, researching is a game mechanic, raiding is a game mechanic and so on. Did you understand it now? : --Bibendus 08:08, January 23, 2011 (EST) Believe it or not, neither of our suggestions are sufficient. Both have large grey areas, and essentially boil down to "Mechanics" and "Not mechanics". The difference is that I think mechanics should be as small as possible, and you think it should be as large as possible. I have come up with another way of categorizing I hope you can identify with. : ~PeteD The fact is that we need the lists of things you can build/research/etc in the game as first, other mechanics and things are less useful then the lists and they should be placed at the bottom of the page. I like the new classification but you should remove the first voice Dungeon Tiles from the first classification. The whole Putting Your Creatures to Work category needs a better classification. Maybe COMBATS (raid, pillage, dungeon defense), GOBLIN ACTIVITIES (surveying, distance mining, conquering new dungeons), and something other for training, researching, etc : --Bibendus 08:31, January 23, 2011 (EST) You should have led with that. Next time instead of using unqualified statements like "we must" and "it is wrong", explain your motivation and everyone will benefit. Now that I know what you actually want to accomplish, I agree. Most useful information at the top. I've also split the second category into Combat and Other Activities. Not Goblin activities, since then I'd have to put Research somewhere else by itself, and there should not be too many short categories. We can refactor later if necessary, when more topics have been added. : ~PeteD Not too sure where to place Shocking. It's not really an activity... and it doesn't really fit in Mechanics. I've put it in miscellaneous for now. Maybe we'll know what to do with it when it has content. : ~PeteD. Now I really like it ;). I moved shocking page to happiness & efficiency so I think I can remove the shocking link. : --Bibendus 09:09, January 23, 2011 (EST) Perfect. : ~PeteD Side Bar What do you all want the sidebar to be? Anything you want specifically on it? Bibendus wrote on the other page: I think you should add at least the list of concepts you can find in the main page, then make other 2 links, one for mechanics and the other for useful links and add create new pages for them. That seems like the best idea. If you add the links, I can create the Mechanics and Links pages. I'd recommend removing the "add data" section too, since there's nothing in it. : ~n47h4n Yeah, maybe move the search text on top too --Bibendus 18:38, January 22, 2011 (EST) I'd do it myself, but I don't have admin privileges... ~n47h4n Hrm, there's some of it. I've cleaned up the side bar a little bit. I'm not happy with it quite yet but I'll figure it out. Create whatever pages you want to if you think it could be made better. I'm open to ideas. KTCAOP 03:13, January 24, 2011 (EST) I have moved templates over to the side bar. KTCAOP 03:12, January 24, 2011 (EST) KTCAOP can you please add all the main page lists to the menu so they can be easily reached? I'm talking about: Rooms Furniture Resources Traps Technologies and please rename Research in Technologies so it has the same name on the main page ;) : --Bibendus 16:21, January 26, 2011 (EST) *I tried it out on a preview and it looks extremely ugly and large. We will need to reduce it down by quite a bit. KTCAOP 16:50, January 26, 2011 (EST) The name lenght is not the problem because technologies ha less characters then "what links here". please just copy the 5 first voices on the main page, you are still missing traps and plz give all the correct names :| : --Bibendus 18:41, January 26, 2011 (EST) * You can read the Research page and my thoughts on it, that will most likely stay as it is now. Having 7/8 links under category is what looks ugly and large. I didn't say anything about name length KTCAOP 19:08, January 26, 2011 (EST) * I misread. However... aren't traps technically furnitures? I'm confused slightly why you want them included as one of the meta categories there. There also needs to be a better name than categories. KTCAOP 19:10, January 26, 2011 (EST) **Sections, maybe? Anyway, traps are kind of like furniture, but they have a different tab in the crafting window. n47h4n 23:30, January 26, 2011 (EST) *** Hrm, Sections might be better. It still feels just a tad lacking =P. I'll change it to sections and let me know how it sits with all ya'll =) KTCAOP 15:23, January 27, 2011 (EST) Traps have their different tab and are combat oriented, they are quite different from fornitures :P. BTW can't you just make the menu exactly like the 5 (not 7/8) first links you can find in your page? Why should you change their name... they are the same links! And Research is not correct because it means the verb researching or the research resource. Actually the page is a list of available technologies. : --Bibendus 18:18, January 27, 2011 (EST) *I understand it, however, I am also quite in disagreement with it. Aesthetically and practically, Research is easier to understand and looks better than Technology or Technologies, which is a very, very awkward word for what is already a very awkward side bar. As to why I haven't just made the five sections, it is because there isn't any good page to make those sections to and I have not yet found a way to make a collapsable sidebar. I am still trying to see if this is possible at all But I don't believe it is. I believe someone said that they were going to make pages, and I tried to make some on my own on paper, but they look horrible. They just seem to be a waste of pages and space without any real content or purpose outside of a giant redirect. If you want to make the pages and can make them look better by all means go ahead. For now I will rename Research to Tech. Tree and see how that feels. KTCAOP 20:03, January 27, 2011 (EST) *Looks like we're in quite a pickle. Putting the top few pages in the sidebar would seem prudent, but putting the categories there ("Building your Dungeon", "Combat", "Other Activities" et al) makes more sense if you ask me. We'll have to make those pages not suck though, which is not a simple task. PeteD 20:39, January 27, 2011 (EST) ** Go ahead and do what you can. If you can make it great I'd be happy to put it in. KTCAOP 02:46, January 28, 2011 (EST) I'm arguing about 2 things. The fact that the voices in the menu MUST have the same name they have in the main page and the fact that some terms are not adequate. Rooms and tiles is completely wrong. There is no tiles talking inside the page, just a list of rooms. Forniture misses the plural S. Technology tree is actually not a real tree but just a list... like the other 4 links. It would be better to just call them technologies. Why aren't you going to add the traps link? : --Bibendus 05:42, January 28, 2011 (EST) * Furniture is both singular *and* plural. The term is correct. So you're saying that there are not different types of tiles that come together to build different rooms? As it stands, the technologies page is more a technology tree more than anything else. As was stated, go ahead and make the pages and if they are good pages, I will be happy to replace them. Traps I'm still not convinced is so important that it is needs to be included among the those that are already up there. I am still working on trying to figure out if I can get sub menus. KTCAOP 05:52, January 28, 2011 (EST) *Furniture doesn't need an S''; it's already plural. Anyways, I think PeteD's suggestion for putting the main categories on the sidebar, rather than individual pages, is a good one. The category pages already exist, although currently they're just lists of the pages they contain. More could be added to make them more interesting, though. If you can find a way to make a collapsible menu, that'd be the best way, if it's possible. n47h4n 05:59, January 28, 2011 (EST) Oh sry for the forniture, I didn't know that lulz (I'm an english noob). Following your discussion then on tiles you can place fornitures and traps so make a single voice that includes rooms, tiles, fornitures, traps and maybe units that can walk on them... Really the voice is just confusing. Open that link and you'll see just wa list of rooms, '''why the hell should you write tiles too'?!? There are other pages related to tile using and that has nothing to do with the room list. Menus should have the less and concise words possible, if you add too many you create only confusion. And yes, traps are a different category and deserve another section in the menu. Ok they are few for now but that doesn't mean the list won't be increased with tech or with game updates. : --Bibendus 08:40, January 28, 2011 (EST) Empty and Blank Pages Expanding - Shop - Regional_Market - Dungeon_Defense - Training - Trapdoor - Sanctuary_of_the_Dark_Gods - Unearthing_of_the_Primal_Elements WHY were these pages created if there is absolutely nothing that is going into them? KTCAOP 18:12, January 26, 2011 (EST) Room upgrades and their benefits X = Room tiles. So for 9 room tiles, it will be 9%. Goblin - Our ever loyal mindless cute little servants. They do everything from mining resources to collecting the books of knowledge dropped from the revered warlocks. Warlock - The researchers of the underworld. Their Knowledge is so vast that it drops itself into books, scrolls, and even globes! Their wisdom allows them to use powerful ranged attacks and can rally themselves strongly in response to attacks made on the dungeon, though because of the amount of time they spend secluding themselves behind their books instead of spending time in the gym, they have low health and are prone to harm. Orc - The counterpoint to the warlocks. Mindless, big, and bulky, their hammers and shields show their loyalty and lust for battle. The first ones to rush into a battle and absorb the brunt of the blows, their strength exceeds those of any other basic unit and they have a thick skin that accompanies their thick skull. This makes them useful for fighting, which is good, since they serve no other use... other than consuming food. Lots and lots of food. Thief - Not strong, not smart, not all that intelligent, this goblin could only do one thing right, steal things. Because of that, these goblins have been hired to be sneaky thieves, able to infiltrate enemy lines and try steal resources, money, whatever the thief can get their hands on. The sneaky thief can use Stealth to get past enemies undetected and loot an enemy Vault or any other Room. Higher level thieves can steal more, are harder to detect and more adept at disarming dungeon traps. His Stealth is pierced by Dark Elf and Elf Ranger units as well as by opposing Thief units. Dark Elf - The counter to thieves, the Dark Elf quickly patrols your dungeon, keeping a watchful eye out for any thieves who may be lurking about. They have incredible awareness (8-13tiles) and are incredibly fast. Dark Priestess - The healers on the battle field. These priestesses will heal your fighting units during the melee. A single priestess can turn the tide of a well matched battle. Ogre - Big and slow, ogres are the meat shields of any dungeon overlord's army. They are giant sacks of hit points, and do considerable damage as well. However, they are quite slow to travel, so unless you don't mind having your army missing for hours, he's probably best left at home, waiting for someone's orcs to wander into the wrong dungeon! Ghost - This unit is somewhat like an improved Thief (They DO have stealth). They have a movement rate of 7, they can fly over lava, and do area effect damage to the creatures near them. They require Moonstone for their upkeep. Ghosts require a Crypt as a spawn point. Imp - A close rapid-fire range nuking unit. Even considering the speed of fire, the damage is still low. This unit requires the Spellcasting Chamber to be spawned and uses Quicksilver for upkeep. Succubus - This unit requires a Prison to be spawned and uses Ruby as its upkeep cost. Wraith - This unit requires a Crypt to be spawned. Moonstone upkeep cost increases by one every odd level up to level 9. (Upkeep is 6 Moonstone at level 9.) Vampire - This unit requires a Crypt to be spawned and uses Rubys as its upkeep cost. Vampires deal area of effect damage . No 2nd coffin is required. Balrog Liche Death Knight Arch Fiend Dragon